


All Gone

by ManicEuphoric



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulative Relationship, Minor Missy/Yaz, One-Sided Relationship, Thasmin endgame, dark doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicEuphoric/pseuds/ManicEuphoric
Summary: The Doctor lashes out at the Fam after the Skythra incident. Ryan and Graham are scared of her, Yaz however is furious. She and Missy travel the universe to hunt her down, along the way Yaz falls in love with Missy.Thasmin endgame don't worry
Relationships: Missy/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	All Gone

The Doctor was about to burst, she couldn’t take it anymore. All of the pain, the loss, the suffering… she needed to let it all out.

After killing that Skythraship, just to save everyone, they all looked at her like some monster. Did they not understand that it was kill or be killed? Those things blew their chance. They deserved it in her eyes. She despised those beings for even doing what they did. Just like she did the Daleks or Cybermen… Poor Bill…

And now they’re all angry? For what? Saving them? The blonde was sure she was fuming.

“We didn’t have to kill ‘Em Doc, we could’a just teleported them or some other gizmo.” Graham spoke up.’ Shut up. Shut the hell up.’

“I’m with Graham on this one, I mean they were real pains up the backside but… killing all of them?” Ryan asked hesitantly. ‘Be quiet, just stop’.

Then, as if this whole day wasn’t enough Yaz had to speak up too. “It was just wrong. Even if they were evil bastards, nobody deserves that. They had every right to a fair trial.” She could feel her blood boiling, skin crawling, lungs bursting with air.

“BE QUIET! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND THE FIRST THING ABOUT THIS UNIVERSE! PEOPLE DIE, END OF! YOU’RE ALL INSUFFERABLE DO GOODERS, SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO DO THINGS!” She screamed out, slamming the TARDIS console as hard as she could, making the box briefly flash a red light along with a noise of distress. She sunk her face into her hands, breathing heavily as she heard the uncomfortable shuffling of Ryan, Graham biting his bottom lip nervously, Yaz playing with her hair.

“Out.” Was all she could utter before taking a deep breath when there was only silence “ALL OF YOU OUT! GO ON!” She screamed at the Fam. Things would never be the same. She couldn’t keep it in anymore. Ryan was the first to go, awkwardly walking backwards while averting eye contact. Graham went after him, walking slowly towards the blue doors. 

“I see then, are you always like this?” Yaz asked, but she knew the answer. She just wanted to hear it from the Doctor. She knew she wouldn’t, she would never admit to it. So Yaz just left.

As she entered the Kahn home it was empty, she found a note on the table saying 

“Gone to visit Gran, you weren’t home. Food in the fridge.

-Mum”

She let out a sigh of relief, good. They wouldn’t have to see her like this. She heard the whir of the TARDIS disappearing as she plopped down on the couch. Then suddenly she heard it again, why? 

The doors opened, it wasn’t a blue box this time. Did she redecorate? What stood there was… a soda machine? She spotted a black haired woman stepping out, wearing an elegant, purple Victorian style dress, complete with a hat and all.

The woman pulled out something resembling a Sonic, letting it whir where the Doctor took off. Being a police officer, Yasmin Kahn of course had to investigate.

“Excuse me, Ma’am?” She was ignored “You can’t be doing… that… here.” The policewoman added

“Oh shush you- wait a second. You’re one of his toys. Oh wait! Wait wait wait! It’s her now isn’t it?! The Doctor finally took my advice! Tell her I said hello.” Why was she so strange? And she knew the Doctor?

“Where do you know her from?” Yaz questioned, drawing closer to the machine

“We went to school together, he was my guy crush when we were men. Now my girl crush if I think about it.” She said with a shrug, so strange…

“You have a box too?” She added carefully and looked at the sonic. It had three strange barrels, golden accents. Nothing like the Doctor’s.

Suddenly a man came up behind her “The hell’re you doing here you freak?” He asked clamping a hand on the woman’s shoulder to turn her around

“One.”

“The fuck’s she doin’?” He asked

“Two.” She continued

“Fuckin’ weirdo. Cut it.”

“Three.” She finished, pushing him away and pressing a button on the device. The man was instantly vaporised, turned into a puddle at her feet. 

“Ugh, I hate doing that. It’s fun but it gets all over my shoes. We haven’t met have we?” She asked curiously

Yaz just shook her head

“Missy, short for Mistress, used to be Master.” She said with a bow “I’m basically the Doctor’s Raison D’etre these days.” She chuckled

“Don’t talk about that monster. I’ve dealt with enough from her.” She gritted her teeth. 

“Come on then! We’ll go teach her what’s what. No speeches like she does though. I just do this for fun.” 

She shouldn’t, but she wanted to so so bad. As she entered the machine; sure enough, bigger on the inside. This TARDIS though… it was filled with ornate golden decorations and patterns filling deep purple walls with crystalline chains and wires nearly strung about. The central console a rounded wooden bench with the same design of buttons 

“Where to?” She asked smirking “Let’s cause some mayhem.”


End file.
